Primalia (Argonian) (Reality-34)
Before her death, Primalia was known as the Queen of the last of the Argonian race. However, due to her extreme overconfidence and love of fighting she was eventually killed by the heroes who rescued Photon Rider. History Before the invasion, Primalia had a love of fighting, she considered it to be beauty in its purest form. She enjoyed this love of war by participating in the war that Ranx had caused on their home world and once they had won she grew bored. However, when Ranx proposed destroying other worlds she was the first one to join The Pantheon. She used this love and her abilities to defeat the thousands of planets and races that The Pantheon had defeated in the past. This cockiness, led to her initial defeat at the hands of the Vigorous Wolf, he nearly killed her and not wanting her to die Technarcha teleported the Argonians and all participating heroes onto the Endymion, where she was placed in regenerative tanks. However, growing tired of waiting for her body to become fully healed, she broke through the tank and through the walls of the ship until she found Chaos, whom she immediately challenged to a fight. After beating up Chaos for a while, she was spotted by the newly arrived Lawrence Israel (Reality-34) and she was teleported to Jupiter. But because of the Argonian ship being made of the last fragments of their home world they are connected to it, whether this connection was artificial or not is not known, but she was capable of instantly teleporting back to the ship. She was then transformed into a kitten by Lawrence, though she still maintained her incredible strength. She then was attacked by Shannon Morningstar and Aaron Israel, whom she held her on with until Photon Rider blasted her with an energy blast while she was unprepared, killing her. Her dead body was taken by Ariel Suzuki, who brought it to a group of scientists that ran tests on her, including extracting all of her blood. Appearance Seven feet tall with blue skin, and red eyes and hair, covered in golden armor Personality Primalia is not civilized in the least, she regards all forms of fighting to be the most amazing thing and she is always craving another battle. Shes reckless and has no regard for the life of those around her, she won't even stop to consider her putting her own life in danger if she is the mindset of battle. Powers, Skills, & Abilities Primalia is incredibly strong, fast, and has very high endurance. Strength & Durability Level She has Class 90 superhuman strength and durability. Fighting Skills She has an immense knowledge of fighting styles, however due to her incredibly primal nature she rarely ever utilizes them, instead relying on nothing but brute strength to win in a combat situation. Intelligence She is not an idiot like many she encounters would believe, she simply doesn't utilize whatever knowledge she has. Paraphernalia Her golden armor that she never removes, it is in actuality nothing but aesthetically pleasing since she is much more durable than the armor itself is. Alternate Reality Versions Notes * Primalia kicked puppies to psych herself up for a fight. Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Aliens Category:Argonians Category:Deceased Characters